Grayson Meets McGinnis
by Reina Grayson
Summary: When Areina's 15, she wants to try public school after four years of homeschool. WHat happens when she meets her future friends and gets into trouble; can she and Terry McGinnis stop invaders to the school that want to kidnap her. Prequel to Batman's New Sidekick. Please stick to the numbers of the series. # 27 in collab series with Malaizjan Dejesus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Wayne Manor

"Areina, you know what could happen at public school, remember being kidnapped when you were 11." The aged Bruce Wayne said; having been arguing with his granddaughter for about half an hour.

"Yea, but I was still new to my training, I'm better now, and if anyone thinks they can kidnap me again, they'll get more than they expect from me." Areina said back to her grandfather.

He knew the 15 year old was right; it had only been four years since he started home schooling her after a couple of common thugs kidnapped her for three million creds. Her 'bat' training was even better than he could have expected; so he decided to give it one more shot.

"Fine, I'll talk to the principal to see if you can get a feel for the school." Bruce said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

This was going to test his patience. Then again, he couldn't say no to his granddaughter.

Two Hours Later

Areina was closed off in her room so Bruce had called in an old friend.

"Are you sure about this Bruce; she is still young, and with her being your granddaughter there is no telling what could happen." The man standing before the ex-Dark Knight stated.

"She's had four more years of training; I think she can handle herself now. I'm sure if she's with the right guide, nothing will happen. J'onn, I'm glad you decided to be principal at Hamilton Hill High. That's why I wanted her to try there; if anything that should go wrong; only interfere if it seems that she's in over her head." Bruce said.

It was then that Principal John Jones transformed into the old hero Martian Manhunter. "Very well; having known you all these years, I'm sure you trained her just as well as her mother. I will talk to one of my star students, and see if she will be willing to help Areina out."

"Thank you." Was all Bruce said, and with that he nodded to his old colleague and headed out. "If you can set it up for next week; I want to train her a little more for this."

"That should not be a problem, Bruce; goodbye." J'onn said; and with that he changed back onto John Jones and headed out.

Bruce just looked at the ground. "Have I really become so lax over the years?"

It was then that Bruce turned around and headed to his chauffeured car to return to the Manor.

One Hour Later

"Areina." Bruce loudly called into the manor.

She came out of the downstairs study; and she seemed to have been training on her own. The family dog, Ace, was right beside her, and happy to see his other owner.

"I talked to the principal of Hamilton Hill High; you may go in one week and be guided around the school to see if you like it." Bruce said.

"Thanks Bruce, this is so asterous." Areina said as she jumped up once.

Hearing Dick's word brought back memories Bruce had kept locked away.

"Oh; sorry Bruce." Areina said, remembering slipping up once and Bruce didn't talk to her for the rest of the night.

"It's alright; I just missed him after the last time you said that." Bruce stated, trying to cover up the fact that his son had abandoned the mantle of Batman years ago.

"Okay, well, I still have home school, so I need to get my history done." Areina said, and with that, she headed out to her room; Ace right by her side.

He was getting old; as seeing how his granddaughter acted, reminding him of her mother at that age; at least Areina wasn't out every night fighting crime. With the 15 year old in her room; Bruce headed to the study…..to enter the Batcave.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Next Week

Bruce and Areina arrived at Hamilton Hill High and were greeted by Principal Jones. Areina was happy to be at a public school; and that's when Bruce left her for the day so she could head in and meet the person that was going to be her guide. It didn't take long before they were alone in the principal's office, and that's when Areina spoke.

"So, J'onn; you really think I need to be protected." Areina said, giving the principal a smirk.

"I expected no less from Reiena's daughter; Bruce is just worried about you. When your mother and uncle were your age, it wasn't uncommon for them to be kidnapped." John said, not morphing into his Martian form.

"I know he's worried, but really, you replaced the principal of the school?" Areina said.

"Actually, I have been principal here since you were 7." J'onn said.

"Sorry; I just assumed….." Areina said, embarrassed that she would think that.

"It is alright; you are a member of Bruce's family, and I'm sure you got both of your parents' stubbornness. Now, I just need to call for the girl that's going to be your guide around school." J'onn said as he pushed the intercom button. "Maxine Gibson; you are needed in the principal's office."

It didn't take long before there was a knock on the door, and Principal Jones opened it. The girl that walked in was around Areina's age, African American; and her hair was a pixie cut and colored pink.

"Miss Gibson; this is Areina Grayson. Thank you for accepting my request to guide her around school." The disguised Martian told the girl.

"It's not a problem, Principal Jones. Nice to meet you Areina, and you can call me Max, everyone here does." Max told the girl as she extended her hand in friendship.

"Nice to meet you too, shall we get started." Areina stated as she shook Max's hand.

"Sure, and if Mr. Wayne calls, tell him everything's alright." Max said and then she turned to J'onn.

"Very well, Maxine; I hope you enjoy your time here at Hamilton Hill High, Areina." Principal Jones said, and with that the two girls headed out.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Not Far From Hamilton Hill High

Five shadows were watching the school from a nearby building, but not so near that they would be seen. It was then that they saw Bruce Wayne get into his vehicle alone and they knew their prey was within the school.

"You're sure no one will be hurt?" The shortest of the figures questioned.

"If they get in the way, then they won't be hurting for long." The tallest figure stated.

The five figures then took to the sky on very thin flying board that from below would look like they were playing cards.

Back Within the School

Classes had just changed as Max and Areina left Principal Jones' office, and it was then that a voice called out.

"Max; there you are; why were you called out of class?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Dana, this is Areina Grayson; she's been homeschooled for a few years and wants to give public school a try." Max said as she introduced the new girl in school.

"It's nice to meet you Areina….wait, are you related to the Flying Graysons from back in our parents' days?" Dana said.

Areina tensed, she knew about her family history, but she didn't want to be rude to Dana. "Yes, I am. My mother was Reiena Grayson, the fire dancer in the circus before my grandparents were killed."

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandparents, but you're here with us now, so that's a good thing." Dana said, apologetic for bringing up Areina's family.

"Thank you….Dana was it; sorry, I don't get out of the Manor much." Areina said.

"It's alright girl, you're here now, so let's have some fun. Oh wait, you've got to meet Terry." Max said, hoping to lift both girls' spirits.

As if on cue, a dark haired boy with a brown jacket came running at them.

"Hey Max." He said, and with that he kissed Dana.

"Um, Terry; I'd like you to meet Areina; she's thinking of starting school here so I'm showing her around." Max said; and with that Terry and Dana separated.

"Sorry, how you doing Areina?" Terry asked.

"I'm good, thanks for asking Terry; so where should we be heading now?" Areina stated, wondering where these new friends would take her.

Just then, the loudspeaker activated and an unfamiliar voice came over it. "We have the school in our grasp. The Royal Flush Gang has only one request: Areina Grayson's surrender." The voice stated.

While all the kids in the hall were panicking, Areina, Max, Dana and Terry were formulating a plan, well Dana was just wondering why they were not panicking as well.

"Where's the nearest janitor's closet?" Areina asked.

"It's this way, not too far." Terry said, and he started to take off.

"Max, Dana; you two stay with the other students." Areina said as she turned to her new friends.

"Areina, you can't just hand yourself over to them." Dana said.

"Don't worry Dana, I'm not going to. Hopefully I can evade them long enough until someone can get a call into the police." Areina remarked, and with that Max knew she had to get Dana out of the area, so she grabbed Dana's arm and they both took off.

"You sure know what you're doing, for a rich girl." Terry said as he and Areina started running.

"You'd be surprised what I know; can you fight?" Areina asked as they arrived at the closet.

"I've gotten into a few fights in my day. You're really going to fight these guys?" Terry asked, looking Areina right in the eyes.

"My grandfather knows the commissioner of the police well; I'm sure once someone calls the police, she'll call him." Areina said.

"I hope you're right, so what's the plan." Terry stated after thinking for a moment.

"We need to see who we're dealing with; then I'll figure out something. Right now, we stay hidden; I'm sure Max can take care of Dana. Does the school have a lockdown protocol incase this happens?"

"Yes; the students are to head into the nearest classroom and the doors lock until the threat is over, the closets are not monitored like that, so we're good…..for now." Terry said; uncertainty in his voice.

"We need to get out of here and see who we're dealing with." Areina said, and with that she carefully opened the door and headed out with Terry right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to make this somewhat of a prequel to the collaboration series I'm doing with Malaizjan Dejesus. This CAN be read alone as it deals with the time before Terry became Batman.

* * *

Chapter Two

In the Principal's office, the same five figures that had entered the school were waiting for their target to surrender herself. Principal Jones was unconscious and it didn't seem like he would be waking up anytime soon.

"Why go after this girl anyway, from what I know, the Grayson family has no money." The shortest male figure said.

He looked like the image of Jack from old playing cards with a small crown that went around the circumference of his head and black shoulder length hair. He seemed to be wearing a white bodysuit with a red V shaped chest plate that was connected to a black sash like belt.

"Ah, but my dear Jack, you did not study the Grayson family enough; Areina's mother and uncle were taken in by Bruce Wayne and when the mother gave birth she died. This girl is worth a lot of money." The man that looked like a King playing card said.

"You're so right, King; but why here, my love." The female with a crown on said.

"Because, my beautiful Queen; Wayne Manor is too heavily secure, not even Ten can get past the system." King said.

"This is crazy; why couldn't we just wait till she was out in town or something." Ten, the shortest of the gang said.

"Oh Ten; she never goes out into town; her grandfather NEVER lets her out of the Manor." Queen said, hoping to end the youngest Royal Flush Gang member's worries.

The most muscular of the gang was absolutely silent, but it didn't matter; their target would be there soon enough.

"I say we get some kids in here and threaten them if Areina doesn't show up soon." Jack said; boredom in his voice.

"We wait, and that's final." King said; annoyance in his voice at the boy's impatience.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The School's Halls

Areina and Terry were staying hidden while they made their way to the Principal's office. The boy wasn't sure if he should be following Areina, but he had a feeling that she was going to be the one to save the day.

"Areina, any ideas yet?" Terry whispered.

"I actually know who we were dealing with, but they could have changed over the years. The Royal Flush Gang is a group of five that usually go with playing card themes for their crimes, but they must be starting back up if they want to hold me for ransom. Each has a specialty of some kind. We need to worry about the weapons master and the big guy." Areina said.

Terry was bewildered at her knowledge of all this, but he figured she did a lot of reading and must be a fan of the legendary Batman. "So, you're a fan of Batman."

"Yea, my mom was a fan, and it passed to me as my grandfather told me about it." Areina lowly stated.

"So, and sorry to ask at a time like this, your mom's…..gone?" Terry questioned, curious about the way she hitched with the mention of her mother.

"Yes, my father too, he was killed when I was seven. Bruce raised me since I was born." Areina told her partner in this plan.

"So, who do we take down first?" Terry said, more confident to be following this girl's plan.

"The weapons master; he's the best fighter compared to the leaders of the gang." Areina stated, and with that she headed into another open room.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Ten Minutes Later

Within the Principal's office, the Royal Flush Gang was growing impatient, and so King decided to send a couple of people out to find Areina.

"Ten, Jack; search the school. She's around here somewhere." King stated.

"Finally." Jack remarked and with that he and the young girl left the principal's office to hunt down Areina.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

In the Cafeteria

Areina and Terry had made their way to the cafeteria as the young Grayson had a feeling that some of the gang would be on their way.

"Stay here and I'll lure them in." Areina said; but she wasn't showing that she was scared.

"Alright; just be careful out there, Areina." Terry said as he got into a hiding place to ambush the gang members that followed his new friend.

"I will." Was all the young heir to the Wayne fortune said before she ran out of the room.

Hall near Gym Entrance

Jack and Ten had split up, and Jack decided to check out the gym. He was about to enter the large room when he heard footsteps coming toward him. "Ten, I thought we were going to search different parts of the school."

"Oh, well, looks like you've found your prize then." The girl said, and that's when Jack turned around.

"So, you decided to come out and play, well time to deal the cards." Jack said with a grin on his face, and that's when he pulled out some playing cards.

Areina knew that these were now ordinary cards, so she took off to lure Jack to the cafeteria. The cards were thrown and one hit the wall near where Areina was running and it blew up. The young girl was thrown backward and landed near her attacker. It didn't take long for Areina to recover and she started to take off again, flipping over the rubble that use to be the wall.

"So, she got her family's legendary acrobatics; this will be more fun than I thought it would be." Jack said, and with that he took off after his target.

Each time he had her in his sight; he tried to slow her down, but his efforts were not enough as she was escaping everything he threw at her. They entered the cafeteria, and Areina stopped running.

"Out of places to hide now, girl." Jack said.

"You'd think so." Areina said as she turned around and smiled at the gang member standing before her.

Without making a sound, Terry jumped out from the space he was hiding in and started attacking the villain. Jack had pulled out his short swords and was swinging them but Terry was able to knock them away with a strong kick to Jack's hands. Areina then walked over and picked them up and went after Jack herself. The second youngest member of the Royal Flush Gang was being ambushed, and he had no way to contact Ten.

Areina and Terry did pretty well in a combination, and soon enough, Jack was all cut up from Areina's sword handling attacks, although the cuts were not deep. As he tried to get some hits of his own in; Jack didn't see the two come together and give him a double kick right to the stomach. He was knocked out, and Areina was glad for that. She quickly took one of the small swords and cut part of his sash belt off and used that to tie his hands and feet together so he couldn't get away and warn the others.

"Dang, you were right about the weapons master." Terry stated, but it was then that he felt something running down his arm.

Areina turned to comment on his remark and that's when she saw it. "Terry, you're hurt."

"I'll be alright, must have happened right before we finished him off, he does have those weapons on his wrist cuffs." Terry stated.

"Mind if I cut up your jacket?" Areina asked.

Terry took off his brown jacket and handed it to Areina. She then took one of the short swords and cut the jacket into strips. After she was done, she grabbed one and tied it around Terry's wound on his right arm. "When this is over with, I'll get you another jacket."

"No need to do that." Terry said as Areina finished tying the knot on the bandage.

"I insist." Areina retorted as she smiled at Terry.

"Alright; so what's going to happen when this one doesn't return to the others?" Terry asked.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Areina said.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Wayne Manor

Bruce and Ace were watching the vidscreen when the news interrupted the program.

_"This just in….Hamilton Hill High has been taken hostage according to calls from students within the school. Callers have said that the perpetrators call themselves the Royal Flush Gang and have requested that Areina Grayson, granddaughter of billionaire Bruce Wayne, turn herself over to them." The newscaster said._

"She'll be okay, boy; I know she will." Bruce said as Ace whined in worry for his second charge.

Bruce knew he was telling the Great Dane mix the truth, but he couldn't help but once again be reminded of the twins as they have had to fight for their freedom so many times as civilians. Ace brought Bruce out of his thoughts as he put his head under his charge's hand. Bruce stroked his dog's head, but then he also started thinking _"Why didn't he do it."_


	3. Chapter 3

To those that find this before reading mine and Malaizjan Dejesus' collaboration series, I know there is no mention of the others in the series, but this shows how Areina is BEFORE her fire powers came forth. I set it into the series, because it has some aspect of said series.

* * *

Chapter Three

Police Headquarters; Commissioner's Office

She was contemplating every scenario she could think of, but the Commissioner just couldn't come up with anything, not even with her 'special' training as a teenager and into her 20s.

"Commissioner Gordon, what do you want to do?" The policeman standing before her asked.

"Surround the school; we don't enter until we know EXACTLY what we're dealing with. Have the squads ready in 20 minutes." Commissioner Gordon stated.

It was then that she picked up her cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number and she was quiet for a moment after the line was picked up. "We'll do what we can, don't worry. Even if we can't, she's a smart kid and she'll stay safe."

There was more silence on her end as the person she called was finishing up. "I'll keep you up to speed on the operation, Bruce. Remember, Areina is her mother's child and she's got your training. I have to go."

The call was ended, and Commissioner Barbara Gordon headed out to get ready for the operation to protect the school.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Inside the School

Areina and Terry had returned to the Janitor's closet they started their little 'mission' in, as they just saw another of the Royal Flush Gang members check it. They had to come up with something, but what that would be was the question.

"Areina, when did you get hurt?" Terry asked, noticing a blood stain on her side.

"Jack's last swing with those extending Sais on his wrist cuffs, it's nothing; I've been hurt worse." Areina said, not thinking to hide that she'd been hurt badly before now.

Terry took the cut up jacket and tied several pieces together then tied them around her torso to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks. So; I'm sure the others are just as skilled at fighting as Jack is, so we have to be careful." Areina said.

"So that one was Jack, so we still have ten, queen, king and ace…if I know poker right." Terry said.

"Yes, but from what I read, Ace will be the real challenge, if there are psychic powers involved." Areina said, still absent minded about revealing her vast knowledge about this gang.

"We can win, and save the school. I know we just met, but I think we'll become good friends." Terry said.

"I know…..to all of it. Now, we need to get to the principal's office to see exactly who we're dealing with." Areina said.

"Alright, let's go." Terry said after looking out the now cracked door.

The two 'heroes' then headed out and Terry lead the way to the principal's office.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Cafeteria

Ten had not heard back from her brother in a while, so she went looking. As she entered the cafeteria, she heard someone grunting and ran to the area.

"Jack….what happened?" Ten asked as she started to untie the captive Jack.

"The brat, she's a good fighter; and she has help." Jack said as his legs became free.

"She's a rich kid, how can she beat you." Ten said as she started freeing Jack's wrists.

"I don't know, she's got a style of fighting I've never seen, and the boy with her is good at street fighting." Jack said as his wrists were finally free.

"We better report back to father." Ten said, and with that the siblings headed back to the principal's office.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Near the Principal's Office

Areina and Terry saw what was going on, and so they hid nearby.

"We need to split up; you know the school, so you can get to the office without being seen." Areina stated

"What about you?" Terry asked; but he didn't really want the answer.

Areina just smiled at him, and she headed off down the occupied hall.

"I'll never understand her." Terry said, and with that, he thought of another route to the office.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Outside the Building

The police cars had the area blocked off, and parents had been arriving since the story hit the news. As some of the high ups passed the side of the blockade with the parents, a dozen questions would erupt from the worried adults.

It was then that Barbara Gordon, Police Commissioner, arrived and she headed over to the mobile lab that had been set up. As she entered the van, she took a set of headphones with an attached microphone and put them on.

"Are we connected to the phone line?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, Commissioner; connected and ready to call in." One of the occupants of the van said.

"Alright, make the call." Gordon said.

The tech guy typed on the console in front of him and soon enough the call was going through, and ready to be heard by all on speaker phone.

"I'm sure this is the police, so I'll make this short and sweet. If Areina Grayson does not surrender to us in thirty minutes, then the students of this school will start to suffer." The male voice said.

Within the school, all the students heard the leader of the gang make this threat, as the intercom system had been activated. Everyone was scared, and Dana was really worried for Terry. Max had a feeling that her best friend and her new friend, were fighting back, and she was hoping they were alright.

Back in the van; Commissioner Gordon was nervous….she had been friends with Areina's mother and also knew how this gang worked. "I'm sure she's somewhere within the school." Barbara said to herself.

"She's still here, and she's fighting back…..with someone helping her." A new voice said as the room door was kicked open.

"Ah, so it's a challenge she gives us, that's even better. I take it back, Commissioner; the other students in the school will NOT be harmed, but Miss Grayson and the person helping her will have to succumb to the Royal Flush Gang." King said.

With that, King hung up the phone, turned off the intercom, and turned to his children.

"I'm sorry; she and that boy were quick. They also worked well together, and I just couldn't get in all that many hits, but I was able to wound each of them once." Jack said, seeing that his father was upset with him.

"You will become stronger after this mission, Jack. I expected more from a boy that has trained with weapons since he was four." King said in anger as he drew his sword and pointed it at the young man.

Just as everyone but the big guy with the spade on his chest tensed, King reached around his son and opened the door. Terry tumbled into the room and was instantly grabbed by the collar of his black T-shirt.

"Ummm…hi." Terry said as he was pulled up to meet King's face.

"So, you must be the one helping Miss Grayson out, this is just perfect." King said as a menacing grin appeared on his face.

* * *

Oh my, Terry's in trouble, but what does the Royal Flush Gang have in store for him and Areina.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Areina had gotten around the school with no problem, and she knew that Terry had made it to the office; but she got scared when she saw him tumble into the room as the door was open.

"Dang it; now I need to get him out of their clutches." Areina quietly said to herself.

She needed to refigure her plan, so she went to a hiding place she saw close by.

Inside the office, Terry had been tied to a chair; his arms were secured behind the back and his torso was strapped to the back. His legs were tied together then a rope connected them to the connector bar between the front legs of the chair.

"You made a big mistake trying to take us on, boy." King said as he held his sword, keeping it ready to fight.

"You come into my school and threaten to take away my new friend; you're the ones that made the mistake. Areina's a great girl, and just wanting to use her to get money out of her grandfather…..that's low." Terry said as he struggled to get free, but Ten had tied the knots too well.

"This is all necessary to get the Royal Flush Gang back into our true passion." King said as he turned from Terry to his 'family'. "Take him to the roof; I'll be there shortly to fix everything up."

Ace finally moved and was able to lift up Terry and the chair, then headed out of the room.

King activated the speaker system to let Areina know where to meet him. "This message is for Areina Grayson; we have your partner, and if you want to save him; just come to the roof in fifteen minutes."

With that, King made sure that Principal Jones was securely tied up and gave him some more sedative to keep him out. Then the leader of the Royal Flush gang headed to the roof of the building with his family.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Inside of one the classrooms

Everyone was worried for this Areina Grayson; but Dana and Max were beside each other and gave each other scared looked. The two then leaned in to talk quietly.

"They have Terry." Dana said; her voice sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Areina has no choice; she's going to give herself up to them. They have her against a wall." Max said.

"Hopefully the police will get here soon and both of them will alright." Dana said back.

"We can only hope." Max remarked.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Areina heard the announcement and was actually scared, so she needed advice. Principal Jones had allowed her to keep her phone since she was just visiting for a day, and after realizing who he really was, she knew it was also in case something like this happened. She pulled it out and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Bruce, I'm alright; but one of my new friends isn't. I need some advice." Areina explained.

She listened, and that's when she pulled out her ear piece and attached it to the phone. She was ready to listen to her grandfather's directions and so she would have both hands free. After looking out of the small room and making sure the way was clear; Areina headed out and was moving along as she followed her grandfather's instructions.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Deadline; Hamilton Hill High Rooftop

"You really think she'll come for this nobody." Jack asked.

"She's a kind spirit, and I doubt she'd let him get hurt." King said.

Just then, the roof access opened and Areina came walking out onto the roof. She looked right at the Royal Flush Gang, and that's when she spotted Terry. He was still tied to the chair, but now it was dangling on its front legs, ready to drop, while Ace held a rope that was secured to Terry's legs. The granddaughter of Bruce Wayne didn't move as she didn't want to endanger the boy.

"I knew you'd be here. I admire your friendship with this boy that you just met, but it will also be the reason for your capture." King said, and with that, Jack and Ten came out of nowhere and grabbed her.

Terry was screaming in protest against the gag that was tied around his head. The two young gang members then walked Areina over to King. Once they were in front of him, Ten tied the 15 year old's hands behind her back. Jack proceeded to frisk Areina to make sure she didn't have anything, and that's when he found the phone and earpiece.

King took the earpiece and listened, then spoke. "Oh hello, Mr. Wayne; if you wish to see Areina again….AND insure that her little friend is safe; then bring ten billion creds to Pier 40 by one pm tomorrow or both children will not return home."

Areina was struggling, but King lifted his free hand and snapped; which gave Ace the cue to show Areina a little incentive to cooperate. The largest of the gang moved his arm to show that Terry's life was in danger. Areina quickly calmed down and just glared at King. Ace then stopped and pulled Terry back to a safe position.

"We have what we've come for, so let's get going." King said and with that five flying cards came up, and Ace grabbed Terry's chair and carried him while Areina was taken onto Jack's card and the entire gang took off.

Down below, Commissioner Gordon was worried, and that's when she got a call on her personal cell phone. "Alright, we'll see what we can do."

The call was ended, and Commissioner Gordon sent troops into the school to check that everything was secure.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Blüdhaven

The house was rambunctious as the three children were running around.

"Mathen, leave Meygan alone right now." The mother said as two children ran past her.

"Meygan started it." Mathen said.

"You're 16 years old, you need to stop letting your sisters get to you." Their mother said.

Just then the children's father came walking into the room, dressed funny, but it had his wife worried.

"Dick, honey, what's going on; why are you ready to fight?" The mother asked.

"It's Areina, Serenity. She's been kidnapped…..again. It's the Royal Flush gang that did it, and apparently they took a kid from the high school she was visiting as well. I have to see what I can do. This gang can be dangerous at times, and knowing Areina, she'll do or say something that will tick them off." Dick said.

"Dad, let me come help." Mathen said, ready for some action.

"No. I can handle this; I just have to save her." Dick said, and with that he put on the domino mask he had been holding.

"Did HE call you?" Serenity asked.

"No, I heard it on the news. I'll get her back safe and sound; and the kid too." Dick, now Nightwing, said and with that he headed out.

Just as 12 year old Meygan was about to follow her father, the room got extremely cold, and her own mentor arrived. "Time for your training Meygan."

"Alright, Aunt Raven. Mom, will dad be alright?" Meygan asked as she turned from Raven to Serenity.

"He's just worried about Red Arrow's daughter, that's all. Raven, keep her safe alright." Serenity said.

"As always Serenity; and I'm sure Dick will return and Areina and her friend will be safe." Raven said, and with that 12 year old Meygan Grayson and Raven left out within Raven's soul raven.

Suddenly, a young strawberry blonde girl came up to Serenity. "Mommy, why did daddy come out of retirement for some wealthy girl?"

"She's not just some wealthy girl, Molly. Areina means the world to your father because she's Red Arrow's daughter. Dick and Roy were almost like brothers, and when he died, your father promised to watch out for her." Serenity said as she crouched down to look the seven year old in the eyes.

"Okay, but let me know if he needs to be healed. I may be new at it, but I can help." Molly said, hugging her mother.

"I know, Molly; I know." Serenity said as she hugged back.

The hug soon broke and the ladies went to the back door so Molly could play with the other younger children. Mathen knew there was something more to this girl, but he didn't want to push it. The oldest Grayson son was always intuitive, and he knew that this Areina meant more to his father than just being Roy's daughter, but he would find out when the time was right. Mathen went outside to keep an eye on the younger kids.

With Mathen watching the kids, Serenity came back inside to think out loud. "Oh, if only the kids knew there was another member of their generation, and that she was their cousin."

Since Reiena Grayson died 15 years ago giving birth to Areina, Dick never spoke of his twin as when he had tried; he would break down at the fact that he lost his other half the day his niece was born. When they talked about her as the kids asked questions, they would refer to Areina as Red Arrow's daughter, so that way they would know that the 'second' protégé to Green Arrow did have a child that was alive.


	5. Chapter 5

So, YEA. This has officially brought in some of Mala's characters and their pasts, but hey, this just flowed, so I'm going with it.

* * *

Chapter Five

Inside a Pocket Dimension; Ten Minutes Later

Raven and Meygan were working with the 12 year old's power, but the first born girl to Dick seemed distracted as she took blast that Raven had sent her way. Meygan was sent back a bit, and that's when Raven went to check on her.

"Meygan, what's wrong; you've been distracted since I picked you up." Raven said as she helped the young heroine to be up.

"I really don't want to train today Aunt Raven. I'd rather be with my dad."

"Meygan, your dad is the best at rescues. Trust me, he doesn't need help." Raven said, figuring it was about Dick going off on a mission to save Areina.

"And if Slade shows up to ambush him?" Meygan's eyes went red.

"That won't happen; he's in jail." Raven had to calm her protégé down; otherwise Meygan in demon mode was going to take its toll on her."

"Did you know that this Areina is Uncle Roy's kid? Just like Vincent?"

"You knew about Vincent."

"Duh, Aunt Raven. I heard. I didn't play with the others when his body came back to Watchtower." Meygan looked rather proud about knowing that.

"You're just like your father."

"Dad trained me since I was 3."

Raven then realized something. "Does Vincent know?"

"NO! I don't think he's ready. Besides, that's Aunt Artemis' job."

Raven shook her head.

_"C'mon, Meygan,"_ Demona said mentally. _"Let's go help your dad."_

Meygan sighed mentally. _"I want to, Mona; but I could get in his way. Aunt Raven's been a teammate of his for at least two decades, so I'm sure she's right."_

_"You are a wuss. You could take down that gang in 15 seconds. Let's go."_

_"We could make it worse; we're still not in control fully. What if we lose control and hurt everyone, even dad?"_

Raven had to stop the pair. Demona was the only thing keeping Meygan alive. But Meygan tended to jump into a fight to prove she could take down anyone. She needed to end it now."

_"I got that. I can take control. Ok, fine, we can watch but if things go south, we jump in."_

Meygan nodded, agreeing.

Raven was in Meygan's way as she turned to go back home in the time the young Grayson blinked.

"Meygan, I will stop you from going if I have to."

Meygan knew she had to back down. But Mona was boosting her confidence. She closed her eyes and she did a quick teleport from in front of Raven.

The 12 year old appeared behind Raven but she was ready.

"Relax, Aunt Raven; you're right."

"Meygan, I was 10 seconds from knocking the hell out of BOTH of you!" Raven took Meygan's hand. "Now, do you want to shop?"

Meygan grinned. She could be made to forget fighting if she was bribed with shopping. "Ok!"

_"Meygan!"_ Demona moaned mentally.

Raven knew she was in for a long day. .. She hated shopping.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Pier 40; One Hour After Leaving the School

Areina and Terry had been knocked out at some point during their trip as they were causing too much interference with the flight patterns of Ace and Jack's cards.

They were starting to come too, and Areina could feel that they were tied to a support beam. She looked around as much as she could. "Oh crap."

"Uhhhhh…what happened." Terry asked as he started moving as well.

"Looks like they really mean to keep us still. From what I can tell, our arms are being used to keep each other against this support beam. Not only that, but our ankles are tied together then to the beam." Areina informed her friend.

"You are very perceptive my dear." A voice said.

"Why grab Terry; you had me." Areina stated, a bit of anger in her voice.

"I needed some way to ensure that you wouldn't try anything." The voice said again.

"Come out here and fight me like the king you CLAIM to be." Areina said as she started to struggle and taunt the leader of the gang.

"There's that sharp tongue that I've heard the Grayson twins had. I understand that they use to get hurt when they went too far with that talk. If I were you, I'd watch myself; you don't want your friend here to get hurt." King said as he came out of the shadows.

Areina didn't say anything as she glared at King, but the gang leader just smirked. It was then that he left to get things set up for the ransom drop.

"So, your family has gotten in trouble before?" Terry asked.

Areina sighed. "Yea; it's because of who my grandfather is. My mother and uncle would get kidnapped all the time just so the criminals could make a quick buck. Uncle Dick told me one time he was kidnapped by a giant plant and Bruce gave up five million dollars just to get him back."

"So this is why you don't attend public school, but aren't there a couple of private schools in town." Terry said, realizing why Areina was so sheltered.

"Yes, but four years ago I was kidnapped from the private school I went to; after that, Bruce homeschooled me. I convinced him to give me another chance in regular school…..this is my fault." Areina said as she lowered her head to look at the concrete floor she and Terry were sitting on.

"Areina, it's not your fault. You wanted to be around others your age, and there's no shame in that. If anyone's to blame for this, it's the ones that kidnapped us." Terry said as he tried to look back at his new friend.

Areina was smiling inside; Terry was right, she was just putting herself down. She looked back up and was looking around for ANYTHING that could help her get free and get Terry to safety. It was then that she got an idea to give them a little more breathing room as the rope holding Terry's arms around her torso were restricting her breathing a bit, and she was sure the same thing was happening with Terry.

"I've got an idea, but I don't know if it will work. We need to try and get our arms from around each other. If we can get enough give, we can raise our arms up at the same time and have SOME breathing room and movement. It's going to be hard thought, think you can do it?" Areina said, filling her friend in on the plan.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Minneapolis; Mall of Old America

The kiddie rollercoaster was still there, and the in store amusement park was one of the oldest in the world.

Meygan was on it, laughing as she enjoyed the thrill of the ride...

An hour later...

Meygan found her favorite shop: Got. H. She stepped in with Raven and Meygan felt at home.

The store was dark, with strobe lights lighting the way.

"Hey Meyg!" The store clerk, Ms. Holly, said to the girl. "It's been a while."

"I need a whole new wardrobe," Meygan said happily. "Show me the best!"

Raven knew she was in for it now...

BBBBBBBBBBBB

While Meygan was Shopping

Areina and Terry had bruises from their efforts, but now they could breathe a little better and had some movement, but they were still trapped.

"Are you going to be alright, Terry?" Areina asked as they settled their arms from the strain.

"Yea, I thought my shoulder was going to dislocate, but I'm alright. Nice thinking, though." Terry said as he was able to turn around better and look at Areina.

"When you're the granddaughter of the wealthiest man in Gotham, you have to learn some techniques to make yourself comfortable in these situations and learning some gymnastics and acrobatic skills from Uncle Dick didn't hurt either." Areina remarked.

"I guess it does help that your family was in the circus." Terry said.

"Yea, but losing my birth grandparents the way I did, or well mom and Uncle Dick did. They were only eight when it happened." Areina said, remembering the story Dick had told her.

"I'm sorry you never got to know them, or your parents, but you have your Uncle….and Mr. Wayne, so that's good." Terry said, trying to cheer Areina up.

"I know, and now friend wise, I have you, Dana and Max." Areina said as she turned and gave Terry a smile. "Thanks."

"I know I gave Mr. Wayne till tomorrow, but I think we should give him some incentive to pay." King said, and he came walking toward the two with his sword drawn.

Both teens were worried about what King was going to do, but as he approached them, some small pellets dropped down from the rafters and released a smokescreen.

"I was hoping the Royal Flush Gang had moved on from Gotham." A voice said.

"So, one of Gotham's long lost vigilantes wishes to stop me. You can try, but I think you should know, I'm far better than my predecessors." King said.

"Well, I was trained by the best, so we'll see how good you really are." The foreign voice said.

It was then that a shadowed figure dropped from the rafters and got between the kids and King.

"Nightwing." Areina said, relief in her voice.

"Wow, the first Robin….schway." Terry stated out loud, but inside he was thinking 'shouldn't he be older'.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon enough." Nightwing said turning his head just slightly enough to let Areina know he was talking to her and Terry.

"I doubt any of you will be leaving. It's time to deal my hand." King said, and soon enough, the other four members of the gang came and joined their leader.

Nightwing was ready to fight, but Areina was really worried for him, as she knew who Nightwing really was…her uncle, Dick Grayson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nightwing knew he was in trouble as he didn't have his sister or mentor with him for this fight against five. He did however get ready as he had to save his niece, and he would stop at nothing to do that.

"It's too bad you're all alone this time Nightwing. If your mentor had been here, you MIGHT have stood a chance." Queen said, and that's when she blasted energy out of her scepter.

Nightwing dodged the energy blast and wound up right between Ten and Jack who started right into trying to take him down. It wasn't easy for the first Robin to fight back, as both his opponents were in sync and he was taking some hits as well as dishing them out.

Areina couldn't stand watching this and was trying her hardest to get free. After a couple of minutes, she stopped as a sword came VERY close to her neck.

"I think that's quite enough, Nightwing." King said.

"Nightwing, don't stop fighting, I'll be alright, so will Terry. King's just bluffing." Areina said, not moving much so as not to cut herself on the sword.

Nightwing paused as he heard his niece speaking, and that's when the biggest of the group, Ace, came up behind him and trapped his arms at his side. King laughed as he pulled the sword away from Areina and walked over to the captive hero.

"So, even the great Nightwing can be captured, it's too bad that Batman has not been seen in almost two decades. It would be interesting, and should I say fun to take him out by using you as the bait." King said as he then moved his sword right at Nightwing's cheek.

"You may be a different King, but you're still an idiot." Nightwing said as he kicked his free legs outward and was able to get King out of the way.

Dick however did not come out of that kick without the sword cutting his cheek and blood starting to come out of the wound. Ace started to squeeze the 'tiny' man and Nightwing was crying out from the pain of it. This also reminded him of when Bane took him captive to lure Batman into a trap. The aged (only mentally) Nightwing had to do something; so he reached into his utility gloves (the best he could), and pulled out a couple of Wing Dings.

Terry was wondering what was going on, but Areina saw the idea forming in her uncle's mind. "Terry turned around enough so the rope on your wrists is against the support beam."

"What will that do?" Terry asked, wondering why she had in mind.

"I think I know what Nightwing's about to do, and it will help us if you just listen to me." Areina quietly said.

Terry figured she was right so far; so he did it and the two of them were now side by side facing away from the battle and Nightwing saw what his niece was doing. He threw the Wing Dings and the hit all three marks: The rope securing Areina's bound ankles to the support beam and the rope around BOTH teens' wrists.

With a speed that could rival Wally's, Areina was quick in grabbing one of the projectiles and cutting Terry's legs free. Then she did the same with the rope that bound hers together.

"Let's get out of here." Terry remarked.

"No, Nightwing can't handle all five of them by himself." Areina said, not wanting to abandon her only uncle.

"Are you crazy!?" Terry said.

"Please, Terry. You're a wonderful fighter and have potential to go even further with training. We have to help." Areina said as she heard Nightwing scream out in pain.

Terry heard the determination in the 15 year old's voice. "Alright, but if I get a broken arm, it's your fault."

Areina heard the joking sound in Terry's voice, and that's when they joined in the fight. Ten went after Areina while Jack started for Terry. King figured he needed to finish off Nightwing quickly, so he went back over to where the hero was still struggling against Ace's grip.

Terry's fight was actually one sided: Jack was fighting out of anger from what happened the last time they met, and so Terry was keeping his cool and fending off the weapons master. As Jack got a punch in, with his extended sais; Terry dodged to the right and as the sai went past his face, Terry grabbed the arm, twisted it behind Jack's back, and gave him a chop to the neck, and the villainous boy was unconscious. Terry knew he'd need a weapon of some kind to deal with King, Queen and Ace, so he took the wrist cuffs from Jack and put them on himself.

"Why can't you just let us get our money?" The young Ten said.

"There are other…..honest….ways to get it." Areina said as she dodged a kick.

"This is the family way, so we can't stray from it." Ten said, and that's when she punched at Areina, but the young Grayson grabbed the arm and pulled Ten toward her.

Ten was punched in the face, hard, and Areina released her arm; the young villainess in training fell to the floor unconscious. Areina and Terry then met up and went right after the giant holding the injured hero. Ace didn't know what to do with the two coming toward him, so he released Nightwing and tried to grab the kids, but they dodged him. Nightwing fell to the floor hard, but he was still conscious. He strained to get up, and felt the pain in his upper arms and ribs, but didn't care; he had to save his niece and her friend.

"Not so fast, Nightwing, you will have to deal with us." King said as he and Queen got in front of the Blüdhaven hero.

Nightwing was worried about Areina and Terry, but he had bigger problems. Back with the teens; Areina had grabbed two of the Wing Dings from the wood and was using them as weapons, and one went right through the white body suit on Ace's arm. The Wing Ding cut deep and as Areina pulled it back there was no blood, only wires.

"He's a robot; alright Terry, no holding back." Areina said at the revelation.

Terry knew he didn't have to hold back so he looked around for something to just wail on the large robot with, and that's when Nightwing pulled out his eskrima sticks and threw them past the King and Queen of the gang. Terry catches them both then turns to toss one to Areina.

"I've got these; you use those as an extension of yourself." Areina said as she held up the Wing Dings and started back for Ace.

Terry didn't know how to use them at first but Areina's quick explanation helped. The teens went at Ace and were tearing him apart and denting every part they could hit. It wasn't long before the wiring in his chest was revealed and Areina threw one of the Wing Dings and it hit the center panel and Ace went down…..short-circuited.

Terry felt great. He was holding the legendary eskrima sticks of Nightwing's. No one was going to believe this.

"Find somewhere to hid, I'll find you guys after this." Nightwing said as he was dodging attacks from both King and Queen.

"No way, Nightwing, two on one isn't far, but three against two is better for you." Terry said, and with that he looked at Areina and the two teens nodded.

Both still armed with the weapons they had (after Areina got the one out of Ace's chest) and went to help Nightwing out. The hero hated that Areina was risking her safety, but Terry was right, two on one (even for him) was going to be hard with broken ribs and fractured upper arms. He gave the Nightwing grin to the kids as they were able to get Queen's attention.

"These children are becoming incorrigible." King said as he went to save his wife, but Nightwing flipped in front of the gang leader.

"Not this time, King; you'll reach them over my dead body." Nightwing said and he went after King with a ferocity that he had not shown in almost two decades.

King was fending off the attacks with his sword and that's when he was able to get a good swing in…..right at Nightwing's chest. Areina heard the scream as the sword cut through her uncle's suit and skin. The young Grayson started fighting even harder than she had been and Terry backed out as he didn't want to interfere. It took no time for Areina to knock out Queen with a kick to the head.

The leader of the Royal Flush Gang saw this and left his fight before finishing off Nightwing to check on his beloved wife. With King distracted, Areina and Terry moved to get the injured hero out of the area. It wasn't long before Areina found a secluded location and the two new friends gently set Nightwing down.

"Are you okay." Nightwing asked as he saw they were away from the Royal Flush Gang.

"We're fine, but you're not. Do you carry any gauze with you?" Areina asked.

Nightwing dug around in his utility gloves' compartments and pulled out the requested item. Terry was surprised that Areina would think about that, but then again everything else today was weird for him. As Nightwing tried to remove his top so the cut could be wrapped, he flinched.

"Let me help." Terry said, and with that the two were able to get the injured hero's chest.

Areina then proceeded to wrap the wound. "It's worse than just this cut, isn't it, Nightwing?"

"Ace, the big robot, was able to break a few of my ribs, and I think fracture my upper arms." Nightwing said, but then he realized that Terry was there, so he had to keep up the charade. "You know a lot about this, Miss Grayson."

"My grandfather taught me. I got kidnapped a couple of times as a kid, so he wanted me prepared in case I ever got hurt." Areina said, realizing what her uncle was doing.

"Good work, now, let's get you two back to the school." Nightwing said as he got his top back on and started to stand up. "Hey kid, why don't you go see exactly where we are. The gang won't come after you, King will worry about his family."

Terry nodded and went to see if they could find the exact area of Gotham Bay they were at.

"Thank you, Uncle Dick." Areina said lowly.

"Anything for you, Stripes. As soon as you're safe, I have to get back to Blüdhaven though; I'm on duty with the police force tomorrow." Nightwing said as he lightly hugged his only niece.

"Why can't you stay with me and Bruce tonight?" Areina asked as she returned the hug.

"Sorry, but we've been tracking some major drug trafficking, and we're so close to busting the ring right open." Dick said as he released his niece.

"Alright, but be careful, with that cut and the breaks and fractures, you don't need to get hit by ANYTHING." Areina said as she backed away and looked her uncle right in the face.

"Always." Nightwing said, and with that, Terry was returning.

"We're near the industrial district; not far from Hamilton Hill High." Terry stated.

"Alright, well let's go." Nightwing said, and with that he walked with the two of them to get them to safety back at school.

* * *

had to split chapter six into two, and it's coming up along with this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hamilton Hill High; Half an Hour Later

The ambulance was still there and Principal Jones was being put in the back to head to Gotham General for observation. It was then that one of the policemen turned around and saw the motorcycle of Nightwing coming their way. As he drew his gun, Commissioner Gordon ran over and halted the policeman's hand.

The motorcycle stopped and the teens climbed out of the retractable sidecar. Areina ran to Commissioner Gordon and hugged her. The whole force knew that Bruce and the Commissioner were a thing back in the day, but they were just good friends now.

"Areina, are you alright." Commissioner Gordon asked.

"We're fine, Commissioner; thanks to Nightwing." Areina answered as the hug broke.

"Mister McGinnis; we learned you were the other one taken from two girls that were your friends." Commissioner Gordon told the 15 year old boy.

"I'm just glad that Nightwing showed up; oh, here you go, Sir." Terry said as he offered Dick back his eskrima sticks.

"Did they fight the Royal Flush Gang!?" Gordon asked.

"They wouldn't take no for an answer. I heard Mr. Wayne trained his wards well; and for Mr. McGinnis, well he's got some potential. I have to go, just wanted to see them returned safe." Nightwing said, and with that he took back his eskrima sticks and got back on his cycle. He then took off into the night, and the teens were checked for injuries.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Wayne Manor; One Hour Later

Areina and Terry had been cleared to return home, and Areina was sitting in her room. She hated that her uncle got hurt because of her, but she was then pulled from her thoughts by the door opening.

"Hey, Stripes." The person entering said.

"UNCLE DICK!" Areina excitedly said as she ran to the man.

"I had to see you as myself before returning home. You know you shouldn't have helped in the fight." Dick said as he saw the same spirit his twin had dancing in his niece's eyes.

"I know, but did you really think I was going to abandon you." Areina said.

"I'm just here to get a few things from the cave then I'm out of town. Stay safe, alright." Dick said as he looked to the door then smiled back to Areina.

"Alright, bye Uncle Dick." Areina said, and Dick then left her room.

Thirty Minutes Later

Areina sat in her window, looking out into the night. She was safe at home, saved by her uncle. He came out of retirement just for her. She was indeed lucky to have an uncle like him. She wished he had stayed. But her uncle and grandfather did not get along.

There was a knock on Areina's door. "Come in, Bruce."

"So, convinced now." Bruce said but anyone living with the Dark Knight knew that he was concerned.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I figured things would be different, even with J'onn as principal. I did make some friends, and that was actually all I wanted."

Bruce stared at her.

"I'll be alright Bruce, but thanks for letting me try at least."

He knew she felt lonely in the mansion. And yet, he was hiding something from her. In fact, so was Dick. He would have to try to talk to Dick about it.

"So, Uncle Dick left already?"

"He did."

"One of these days, I'll find out what happened between you two. Right now I need to do my homework for homeschool."

"It was before your time. Don't go digging up ancient history."

"You know I love history." Areina said; a small smile on her face.

Bruce said nothing. He turned and left her room.

Areina returned to staring out the window for a while before returning to her homework and that's when the family dog came walking in though the open bedroom door. Ace the dog walked right over to Areina and nudged her.

"I'm alright, boy. Just wish Uncle Dick and Bruce got along." Areina said as she petted the dog and he climbed onto the window sill with her.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Blüdhaven; Grayson Property

Raven was there with Serenity. Molly and Mathen went to bed. But the women we're having tea. Serenity got wind of what Raven ended up doing. Lady Merline knew Dick was going to be pisses.

Just then, Dick came walking in and weakly walked over to the nearby chair. Serenity saw the blood staining his suit and went to get Molly up. It wasn't long before the youngest Grayson girl was wide awake and helping her father.

"Daddy, I healed the cuts, but the broken and fractured bones are going to take more time. I'm sorry I couldn't fix them." Molly said after five minutes of using her healing magic.

"That's alright sweetie, I wasn't expecting the bones to be healed; you're just starting into this kind of magic." Dick told Molly and with that; the young magical healer returned to bed.

"Ser.." Dick finally kissed his wife with such passion, that both forgot Raven was there until she cleared her throat.

"It's ok." Raven said when the pair blushed. "Dick, is Areina ok?"

"She's fine. Shaken up so I'll need to visit really soon." Dick sat down at the kitchen table.

"Robin...we had a small situation." Raven told her long time teammate.

Dick sighed. "Mathen?"

"No….Meygan." Raven saw the shocked look on his face. "She wanted to go after you."

Dick swore in Romani. "She wasn't there."

"WHAT?" Serenity said, realizing that her first born daughter was being reckless again.

"I thought I would have to knock her out to keep her from leaving. But I bribed her with shopping instead." Raven looked worried.

"Oh no...how much Raven?" Dick asked.

"She has everything in her room in case you want to return it." Raven deflected.

"Raven...how much."

Raven cringed. "300,000 creds..."

Dick looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Dick, she was obviously upset. Meygan doesn't spend that kind of money." Serenity said.

"She thought Slade was going to be there." Raven said. "She believed you we're walking into a trap."

Dick sighed. "She is obsessed with Slade. Like how I was."

"It's for a different reason; she doesn't want anyone taken from her by his hand"

"I know. I swear he's the one that got Green Arrow killed; he took Roy's life...he killed one of my sons..."

"He killed Meygan." Serenity added.

Dick stood up. "Thanks Raven. Let me talk to her. 300,000 creds is steep but I didn't want any of my kids in that fight with the Royal Flush Gang."

Raven nodded with a small smile on her face before vanishing in her black raven.

Dick sighed again. "I can save the world but I can't save my creds."

Serenity chuckled and stared Dick right in the eyes. "How about you save me?" she said with a wicked grin.

"Go on to bed, my sorceress. I'll be there soon to save you." Dick got up to talk to his oldest daughter.

Meanwhile Meygan sat on her new oval black bed. Demona sat next to her, liking the change Meygan did to her room. Gone were the pink walls and lacy curtains. Now the walls were a deep purple, the curtains satin black...

All of the furniture had motifs and all were either black or deep purple in color.

Purple light bulbs were in every light fixture. But with a small flick of her wrist, Meygan could change the color over to a normal shade.

"You're still a wuss. You could have wiped the floor with that gang and be home in time for dinner.

"Mona..." Meygan groaned.

The two girls_ one human and one a red skinned demon with horns_ had learned to separate from each other weeks ago and did it often for short periods of time.

"You're still afraid of your powers."

"Aren't you?" Meygan asked.

"I don't get scared. I get even."

Meygan shook her head.

"Mona; Dad was there, not to mention two innocent kids, one of whom is part of the family, she's Roy's kid."

"I promise you, once your fear is gone; you're going to be the most powerful girl in the universe."

There was a knock at the door.

Mona and Meygan jumped up and joined hands; Mona was once again apart of Meygan.

Meygan's eyes went red.

Dick opened the door. He saw her room and gaped.

"Meygan...I...why this look."

"It's the real me." She flicked her wrist & the purple lighting went to normal white.

"Honey, if you wanted this, you could have just asked me."

"I did….after I died. You and mom refused." Meygan folded her arms.

"I'm sorry, now I see that you're happy, so it can stay."

"Good." She knew her dad knew about what she almost did. But he didn't know about Mona really so she didn't want to blow her secret.

"Well, I've got...something to do, so you just have fun."

"You and mom go be the bunnies you always are." Meygan said with the Grayson smirk.

"Watch it young lady."

"You know it's true."

With that, Dick left his first born daughter's room, and everything was alright.

* * *

The rest is pretty much history, and if you wish to know more about Dick's family, just start with the first story of the series. The link can be found on my profile under my communities. The entire series that myself and Malaizjan DeJesus are working on is listed there. The first story is Batman's New Sidekick, then go backward up the list.


End file.
